The present invention generally relates to measuring server rack dimensions, and more particularly to the use of an adjustable sizing tool to measure server racks in data centers.
IBM Power Systems hardware is designed to be installed in primarily IBM designed rack enclosures with exact specifications for the rack width and depth to accommodate the drawer. In customer data centers, racks acquired from non-IBM suppliers often permit adjustment in the rack width and depth. While standard rack sizes exist, the specifications are nominal and actual measurements can vary by supplier and customer conventions and requirements.